


Here Cometh Lilith

by LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kneeling, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Post-Divorce, Season/Series 01, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople/pseuds/LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople
Summary: Frasier is confronted with Lilith for the first time after their divorce and can't resist giving into some old temptations.
Relationships: Frasier Crane/Lilith Sternin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Here Cometh Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of Frasier season 1 episode 16 "The show where Lilith comes back". 
> 
> Rewatching one of my favourite TV sitcoms and apparently can't turn my fanfic-brain off even when I'm neck deep in nostalgia. So this is the result: a one shot BDSM re-imagining of the relationship between Lilith and Frasier. It just sort of felt like them.

Standing in that generic hotel room brought back all kinds of memories for Frasier. Something about the 3000 miles that separated him from Lilith had made him forget just the effect she could have. She was truly a force of nature, and he felt himself bend in her presence as usual.

Unbidden images came to his mind, of him kneeling in front of her as he’d done so often in the past, of her looming over him like some dark goddess. Their relationship had always been unique. As destructive as it was seductive. 

It was that seduction that he felt again now, seeing her standing there with her hair let down from its usual austere bun. 

“Lilith, please…”

“Please what, Frasier?”

“You know what. You know how crazy you’ve been driving me.”

“Actually, I don’t. I don’t know if you even care anymore.”

“Oh I care. You are as arrogant and cold and degrading as I remember you, and it just makes me want to drop to my knees again…”

“Then do it.”

This made him look up. Her gaze was cool and hard, but he could see a flicker of vulnerability in there as well. Could it be that she needed this as much as he did?

The thing that no one knew about, that was something private between just them, flared up as brightly as it had before their divorce. 

Frasier sank to his knees in a practiced movement that had not left his muscle memory despite the long interval. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling himself settle into his role further. 

He could feel her stepping closer and his spine tingled in anticipation.

“Look at you. Such a pathetic little man. You thought you were something without me. You thought you could build some great life far away from your rightful place.”

She crouched elegantly and brought her face close to his, so close that he could smell the minty toothpaste on her breath. Her next words were barely a whisper, but she might as well have shouted. 

“You were wrong.”

He shivered. It had been so long since they’d done this that he’d almost convinced himself he didn’t miss it, didn’t need it so badly. 

She righted herself again and carded her fingers through his hair, pulling it roughly. It forced his head upwards and he looked at her, feeling as tiny and insignificant as she’d made him out to be.

“You are a waste of space. A spineless, worthless excuse of a man. You were only good for one thing, to be squashed underneath my heels. Now lick them.”

She pushed his head down and brought her pristine black heel forward. He knew this part of the game and sighed contentedly as he craned his neck to kiss the toe of her shoe. 

The leather felt warm and smooth underneath his lips. He continued with open-mouthed kisses, licking the leather until it was gleaming with his spit. Only when the entire shoe was shining did she push him away.

“Get back up. It is about time you learned your place again, Frasier. You have been going too long without this. Got it in your head you were someone, didn’t you? Thought you were allowed to be a person.”

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. It shouldn’t excite him as much as it did, but Lilith’s degrading words never failed to arouse him. A fact that didn’t escape her notice.

“Are you becoming erect now? Does it please you to hear yourself belittled? You must be even more sick than I thought.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Yes, I imagine you will be. Hand me your belt, there’s a good whore.”

The insult made him flinch at the same time as his dick jerked in his pants. He really must be sick, he thought to himself as he slid his belt out of the loops of his pants and handed it to her.

Lilith took it from him and waited silently, one eyebrow arched. He looked at her, a bit puzzled.

“Are you going to keep sitting there like a mindless idiot?”

It took him a moment to realise what she wanted from him, but as soon as it clicked he scrambled in place, ass presented to her. She yanked his loose pants down enough to give her enough room to work. 

The first hit was expected but still stung. He’d almost forgotten the feeling of a belt on his ass. From the contented sigh behind him, it had been a while for her as well.

“Now, Frasier, how many do you think you deserve?”

“Whatever pleases you, doctor.”

It was their usual honorific and it felt familiar on his tongue, like coming home.

“At least you still remember your manners. I think we’ll start with twenty.”

He sucked in a breath. Twenty was a serious start with the belt. Lilith wasn’t going easy on him. But he only stuck his ass out further and gave himself over to her. 

The harsh hits started raining down. Each stung a bit more than the previous one and she landed them with deadly accuracy. By the end of it, his ass felt as if it was on fire. 

“How is that unruly erection doing there?”

“Gone, doctor.”

“So what do you say?”

“Thank you, doctor, for helping me behave.”

“You’re welcome, Frasier. Now you’d better thank me properly.”

He peeked behind him and saw how she spread her legs slightly. That was all the invitation he needed. 

Frasier started turning around again but was pushed back to the ground by an unforgiving heel.

“Start by making yourself ready, you useless waste of space. Get out of those clothes.”

He wiggled out of his loose clothes, folding them neatly into a pile next to him, as he knew she preferred. 

Without them, he felt even more vulnerable, exposed to her ruthless gaze. He could feel her eyes on him and imagined they were cataloguing every imperfection, every flaw on his aging body. It excited him to no end. 

“I should burn those clothes, make you go without them at all times. Only people are allowed to wear clothes, after all. Are you a person?”

“No, doctor.”

He kept his gaze on the floor, feeling his cheeks flood with blood. She hummed in agreement, satisfied with his answer. 

“Now that we’ve made that clear, get to it.”

He looked at her, not able to keep the hopefulness out of his gaze. And yes, she had one hand casually lifting up her skirt, revealing black lace panties that left very little to the imagination.

Frasier eagerly shuffled forward on his knees, bringing his nose close to her crotch. He took a deep breath, revelling in the familiar scent of her arousal.

“What are you waiting for, slut?”

He stuck out his tongue, tracing the edge of her panties and the softness of her pussy beneath is. He laved at it, wetting the lace with his saliva, losing himself in the sensation.

Lilith grabbed his hair roughly and shoved his head away.

“Lie back on the floor.”

He did as she told him, without hesitation. Meanwhile, she peeled off the ruined panties and threw them to the side. She came to stand over him, wet pussy on display above him. He felt his mouth water as a sort of Pavlovian reaction. Lilith would like that thought, he imagined.

“How badly do you want it?”

“God, so badly, doctor. Please, please let me taste it. Please let me make you come.”

She smiled at him and lowered herself until her pussy covered his mouth. He moaned at the taste of it, overwhelming all his other senses. 

“Make me come, Frasier.”

He proceeded to do exactly that, eating out her pussy in a frenzy. It had been so long since he’d felt this, so long since he’d given himself over like this.

He felt one of her small hands cupping his erection and his rhythm faltered. She noticed and spanked his cock lightly in punishment.

“Keep doing your job.”

He doubled his efforts, pushing his tired tongue to lick faster, harder. As a reward, she squeezed the dripping head of his cock, making him groan into her folds. 

Her thighs started trembling and he knew she was close. This spurred him on, desperate to feel her pussy flutter in orgasm. 

When she finally came, her fingers tightened their hold on his erection and she clamped his head between her thighs to the point of pain. 

She commandeered all his senses, blotting out the rest of the world completely. He felt truly alive in that moment, gasping desperately for breath, as he hadn’t felt in so very long.

When Lilith’s aftershocks had subsided, she rose from his face and laid down next to him, still panting. 

“How was that?”

“I’ll need a moment to regain speech.”

She chuckled and reached for his still aching member.

“Not too sore, I hope?”

“It wouldn’t be a true scene if it ended in my orgasm. You always were a strict mistress.”

“I’m too fond of your desperation. You haven’t changed, Frasier.”

“Nor have you.”

“I suppose this was a one-time thing?”

“I suppose it should be. No point in forcing it.”

“Or…”

“I’m listening.”

“It could be just a sporadic thing. Between friends.”

“Yes. We are still friends, after all. And we’re not harming anyone.”

“No, indeed. So it is agreed?”

“It is, doctor.”

He grinned at her and held out his hand. She took it immediately and shook it. It felt like the beginning of something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a pretty obscure fandom, but if you happen to read it and like it, kudos and comments are immensely appreciated! ^^


End file.
